sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cats (2019 film)
| screenplay = | based on = * }} | starring = | music = Andrew Lloyd Webber | cinematography = Christopher Ross | editing = Melanie Ann Oliver | studio = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | country = | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Cats' is an upcoming musical fantasy comedy-drama film based on the musical of the same name, which in turn was based on ''Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats by T. S. Eliot. It is directed by Tom Hooper, his second musical film following 2012's Les Misérables, choreographed by Andy Blankenbuehler. The film stars Jennifer Hudson, Taylor Swift, James Corden, Rebel Wilson, Jason Derulo, Idris Elba, Ray Winstone, Ian McKellen and Judi Dench. The film is scheduled for release on December 20, 2019, by Universal Pictures. Premise Over a single night, a tribe of cats called the Jellicles make what is known as "the Jellicle choice" and decide which cat will ascend to the Heaviside Layer and come back to a new life. Cast * Jennifer Hudson as Grizabella * Taylor Swift as Bombalurina * James Corden as Bustopher Jones * Rebel Wilson as Jennyanydots * Jason Derulo as Rum Tum Tugger * Ray Winstone as Growltiger * Idris Elba as Macavity * Ian McKellen as Gus the Theatre Cat * Judi Dench as Old Deuteronomy * Robert Fairchild as Munkustrap * Laurie Davidson as Mr. Mistoffelees * Steven McRae as Skimbleshanks * Daniela Norman as Demeter * Francesca Hayward as Victoria * Mette Towley as Jemima * Bluey Robinson as Alonzo * Jaih Betote as Coricopat * Larry Bourgeois as Plato * Laurent Bourgeois as Socrates * Zizi Strallen as Tantomile * Eric Underwood as Admetus * Jonadette Carpio as Syllabub * Melissa Madden Gray as Griddlebone * Freya Rowley as Jellylorum * Danny Collins as Mungojerrie * Naoimh Morgan as Rumpleteazer Ensemble * Samuel Baxter * Nicole Bondzie * Chrissy Brooke * Tom Clark * Jon-Scott Clark * Tommy Franzen * Kalene Jeans * Aaron Jenkins * Katie Morton * Redmand Rance Production Plans for an animated film adaptation based on the musical were planned by Amblimation in the 1990s, but was abandoned with the studio's closure. In December 2013, Andrew Lloyd Webber, creator and composer of the musical stage production Cats, teased that Universal Studios, which purchased film adaptation rights to Cats many years ago, was putting the project into active development. In February 2016, it was reported that Tom Hooper was in negotiations to direct the film, and was considering actresses, including Suki Waterhouse, to star. In May 2016, Hooper was confirmed as director. In January 2018, Hooper and Working Title began officially casting for the film, whilst also looking into the technical aspect of whether the film would be entirely live-action, or computer generated, or a mix of both, with Andrew Lloyd Webber announcing he would be writing a new song for the film adaption. In June 2018, there were reports Anne Hathaway and Rihanna were considered for roles in the film, but both passed due to scheduling conflicts. In July 2018, Jennifer Hudson, Taylor Swift, James Corden and Ian McKellen joined the cast. In September 2018, Laurie Davidson and Mette Towley were cast, with Steven Spielberg announced to be executive producing. In October 2018, Idris Elba and Judi Dench joined the cast of the film. In November 2018, ballet dancers Francesca Hayward and Steven McRae as well as Rebel Wilson, Jason Derulo, and Robert Fairchild joined the cast of the film with rehearsals commencing at Leavesden Studios in Hertfordshire, England. Andy Blankenbuehler choreographs the film, after Wayne McGregor was forced to back out due to "scheduling conflicts." In December 2018, Les Twins and Eric Underwood joined the cast. Principal photography began on December 12, 2018, and wrapped on April 2, 2019. Release The film is due for release on December 20, 2019. References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5697572/?ref_=nm_flmg_dr_1 Cats] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s musical films Category:2010s musical comedy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American films Category:American musical fantasy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:British films Category:British musical films Category:British fantasy films Category:British comedy films Category:British drama films Category:British comedy-drama films Category:Films based on musicals Category:Films directed by Tom Hooper Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Working Title Films films Category:Compositions by Andrew Lloyd Webber Category:Films based on multiple works Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in London Category:Screenplays by Lee Hall Category:Cats (musical)